herofandomcom-20200223-history
Superman (Superman Returns)
Superman is the titular protagonist of the 2006 film ''Superman Returns. ''He is played by Brandon Routh. After eliminating General Zod & the other Kryptonian arch-villains, Ursa & Non, Superman leaves Earth to try to find his former home world of Krypton after astronomers have supposedly found it. But he finds nothing but remnants and he returns home to Earth. When Clark returns to the Daily Bugle, he discovers that Lois Lane is engaged to Richard White, the nephew of his boss, Perry White and she also has a son named Jason. To make matters worse, Lex Luthor is at it again - after swindling an elderly, terminally ill woman. The psychopathic Luthor, whose plans to destroy California failed because of Superman's heroics, vows vengeance against the Man of Steel and contrives a new sinister plot - using the crystals of Krypton to build a continent that will wipe out most of North America! Embedded in the continent's structure is Kryptonite - the lethal substance that is Superman's only weakness. Upon learning of Luthor's sinister scheme, Superman must again race against time to stop the psychopathic Luthor before millions - possibly billions - are killed. Gallery Martha Kent overjoyed to find Clark back from his journey.png|Martha Kent overjoyed to find unconcious Clark return from his long journey. Clark discusses his memories with Martha.png|Clark with his mother Martha Clark learns that Lois is a mother.png|Jimmy reports to Clark that Lois is a mother Clark at the Daily Planet.png Clark with Lois Richard and Jason.png|Clark with Lois Lane, Richard White and Jason. Superman facing idiot gunsmen.png Superman BrandonRouth in the Fortress of Solitude.png|Superman visits the Fortess of Solitude Superman gives Lois a night memory visit.png|Superman gives Lois Lane a flight to remember Superman catches the Daily Planet sphere.png|Superman saves the Daily Planet logo from crushing Perry. Screen Shot 2015-07-26 at 6.39.59 PM.png Superman watching over the stars.png Superman Returns facing Lex Luthor.jpg|"I see an old man's sick joke. You have something that belongs to me. Now give it back." Lex shives Superman with a shard of Green Kryptonite.jpg|Lex shivs Superman with a shard of Green Kryptonite. Lois saves Superman and removes the shard.jpg|Lois saves Superman from drowning and removes the shard and tosses it out of the chopper. Superman tosses the Krypto landmass into space.jpg|Superman tosses the Krypto landmass into space, A weak Superman falling from the sky.jpg|A weak and unconscious Superman falling 10 thousand feet out of the sky. Superman in the hospital.jpg|Superman in the hospital as the Surgeons remove the Kryptonite out of him. Superman visits Jason's room.jpg|Superman visits Jason's room Superman SR flies off into the distance.png|Superman flies off into the distance Category:DC Heroes Category:Superman Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Super Hero Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Brutes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Male Damsels Category:Male Heroes Category:Titular Heroes Category:Selfless Heroes Category:The Hero Category:Heroes who had a secret past Category:Mysterious Heroes Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Speedsters Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Movie Heroes Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Magnificent Bastards & Guile Heroes Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Merciful Heroes Category:Egalitarian Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Martyr Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Love Rivals Category:Role Models Category:Heroes with Courage Category:Heroes with Faith Category:Strategic Heroes Category:Voice of Reason Category:Determinators Category:Parents Category:Lead Males Category:Detectives Category:Loyal Heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:Straight man Category:Hungry Heroes Category:Philanthropists Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:Genius Category:Protectors Category:Humanoid Category:Aliens Category:Alter-Ego Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Heroes with Dual Personalities Category:One-Man Army Category:Lawful Good Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes